


A feathered favor

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 05, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Cas protected Dean from that windows explosion, now Dean must return the favor, by grooming Cas's wings.





	A feathered favor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is another prompt from destielsangel, some grooming wings with cuddles and massages. Enjoy! If you want to follow me on Tumblr, I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Castiel was moving a little uncomfortable on his seat. The Impala was on the road. Dean and him had just captured Raphael and they were coming back home now… but something was annoying him. Dean noticed it.

“What’s going on, Cas?” 

Castiel offered him a quick look. Then he moved his back again.

“I’m in pain… there’s pieces of glass all over my wings…” commented Castiel, as if that was the most common thing in the world.

“Glass? How??? In your wings like… between the feathers??” asked Dean, trying to understand all that “angel’s stuff”, Castiel growled.

“Yes.. like between the feathers Dean, because wings have feathers.” He answered in a bad mood.

“When happened this?”

“Remember Raphael made the windows explode?” explained Castiel. Dean nodded.

“Like a motherfucker wizard” he answered. Castiel moved his back in pain again.

“Well, I covered you with my wings “ affirmed Castiel, giving a new growl.

Dean was surprised with that confession, he looked at CAS not knowing what to say. The angel had protected him with his wings??? He would love to see them… he couldn’t believe such a cute thing… no one ever had done that kind of thing for him… Castiel not just rebelled against Heaven and fell for him, but… he used his wings to protect him… that was… that was really… unexpected. Dean felt his heart gave a jump in his chest, and he coughed awkwardly, Castiel gazed him.

“That’s Ahm…” trying to define the hunter, Cas frowned.

“I need you to help me groom my wings, Dean. Is very painful situation.” Asked Cas, and Dean had to stop de car in one fought movement.

“What did you just said?” wanted to know the hunter, blushing furiously. 

“I’m sorry, I never thought I have to ask this to you… but I… there’s no one else and… it really hurts.” Growled again the angel, moving his back.

Dean didn’t know why he felt a somewhat excited about it. He swallowed and hitting the road again with baby, he decided, “O…ok Cas… we are doing it in the next motel, all right? I will help you… you are like this for protecting me anyway, so…”

“Thank you, Dean. A motel is a good idea… because showing the wings and grooming… are intimate things for an angel.” Castiel was saying this with such a serious face, Dean couldn’t believe what his ears were listening… “intimate”??? Oh .. that was a very unexpected word to use for this. Now he was more nervous than ever.

They arrived to the motel, and Castiel didn lose more time, he took off his trenchcoat, then the coat and the tie, followed by the shirt, Dean was frozen in the corner, mouth opened, contemplating a hot streap tease by Cas. He knew his face was way too dumb and horny, so he had to control himself, looking somewhere else.

“I’m ready, Dean.” Announced the angel, sitting on the bed. Dean swallowed, and walked slowly towards him.

“O…ok, what should I…?” but he was interrupted by the spreading of two beautiful and black wings. Dean remained in awe. He couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing. So beautiful. But then he saw Castiel’s painful facial expression, and he felt he needed to help him to feel better. “Guide me.” He asked. Castiel nodded.

“Just… put your hands on my feathers and search for glasses… please.” Said Castiel. Dean approached him, and started to touching the feather. They felt gloriously soft , and Dean wanted to just let himself being embraced by these two wings. He was thinking about this, when he found the first piece of glass. He felt Cas moaning.

“There… that’s it… that was hurting a lot.” Whispered the angel, and he moved his back instinctively. 

Dean couldn’t stop thinking that was extremely hot.

“I’m glad you liked it, Cas… I’m coming again…” said Dean, and Cas moaned again. Fuck! What the hell? Was he enjoying this? That wasn’t fair! 

Dean took glass by glass, hearing how Castiel was like having an orgasm each time he caressed his feathers… that was very kinky. “I think we finished.” Dean sounded sad, then Cas turned his head just a little to observe Dean by the corner of his eyes.

“Can you massage me?” he requested him, almost in a whisper. Dean swallowed again, his eyes both opened in amazement.

“Massage?” asked then, because he couldn’t believe Castiel was asking him. Cas nodded, blushing. 

Ok… there was a huge, noisy, red alert all over Dean's head. Maybe he did understand Thelma and Louise reference… or Bert and Ernie comment. Dean shook his head and he pressed his fingers slowly in Castiel’s warm skin on his back.

Castiel was making illegal noises…. Dean's cock was about to raise like the sun in the.morning.

“Fuck, Cas… you like this shit, isn’t?” asked Dean approaching his back, and talking to Castiel’s ears. Cas was trembling with pleasure.

“Please, don’t stop…” he said moaning.

“Oh… believe me I won’t…” chuckled Dean. But suddenly, Castiel attacked him, and h both if them fell on the bed. The angel in top of him. Breathing heavily. Dean was trapped under his strengths. The eye fucking was intense.

“Did I do something wrong?”asked Dean. Cas shook his head.  
“No.” He said, “You did something very, very well…” smiled Castiel, hugging him fondly, and covering him with his wings.

“What’s going on?” wanted to know Dean. That felt very warm and overwhelming. He closed his eyes enjoying it.

“Nothing…”Whispered Cas, “Just stay still for a while…”


End file.
